


Consequences

by orphan_account



Series: The struggles of an Omega [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Alpha Bill - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Heat Cycles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, No Consent, Omega Dipper Pines, Omegaverse, controlling boyfriend, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They say to never abuse your omega, but when Dipper disobeys Bill, he has to deal with the consequences of an angry alpha.





	1. No

Dipper quietly closed the front door. He glanced at his phone. 3:20am. Shit! He flicked on the lights and froze. There, standing before him was a very pissed Bill Cipher. "Dipper," he growled "Where were you?!". The brunette flinched at the sheer waves of anger radiating from his Alpha, making his inner omega whimper. "I'm s-sorry Bill it's just that M-Mabel and-" "SHUT IT!" Bill growled. Dipper whimpered, ducking his head, an automatic submissive response. "DON'T TRY AND GET YOURSELF OUT OF THIS ONE!" The Alpha spat, backing Dipper into a corner. "Look at this," he hissed, tracing the fresh bite mark. "that means I've taken you. Your MINE." He gripped Dipper's jaw, forcing him to look into his furious eyes. The omega felt guilt settle in his stomach and shrunk under his Alpha's glare. "You're in heat Dipper!" The blonde said through gritted teeth. The brunette faced away, trying to swallow the lump in his throat "I-I only started at the club..." He whispered. "Without being scented?!" Bill shrieked, "Do you know what happens to onegas in heat?! I've seen it happen!" Bills voice rose, anger boiling. "Alpha,s take them away and ravage them! They don't care about consent or whether they're marked or not! They're just driven by SEX!!" Bill shouted. "You stupid shit! You should've came home as soon as you realised!" The alpha growled, grabbing the brunet's neck. The omega wheezed, scrabbling at his neck.

Bill let go, disgusted. The omega dropped on all fours, shakily gulping air. He whined, pressing himself against the floor, letting his inner omega take over. "I-I'm sorry B-Bill, I d-didn't realise you'd be s-so upset..." He chocked. The alpha grinned, approaching the scared omega, eyeing the growing wet patch on the others jeans. "You seem pretty excited there," Bill chuckled. Dipper blushed, sitting up and facing away, "I-I'm in heat, you know I can't c-control it..." He mumbled. "But you're dripping wet~" Dipper went an even darker shade of pink. "Does dominance excite you?~" he leered, getting closer and cornering the omega again. Bill gripped the others jaw, exposing his neck. He suckled the bite mark making the brunette flinch but earned him a submissive whimper as he melted at Bill's touch. The Alpha brushed against Dipper's needy erection, making the other bite his lip to stop a moan. The blonde smirked, reaching to undo the other's trousers. A hand stopped him, "H-hey, wait," he always hated disobeying his Alpha, but this was a bit too far, "I- I'm not sure if this is a good idea..." Bill grinned, "you are in heat, right?"

"Well yes but-" "So it's my duty as an Alpha to help you through your heat," without waiting for a response he continued, but this time a hand grasped him firmly. "I really don't think I want to.." "Now now dear, I know your heat is probably messing up your thoughts but-" "I'm pretty sure I know what I want!" Dipper struggled. "NO!!" Bill growled, using his alpha tone. Something an omega can not disobey. Whimpering he shakily withdrew his hand and looked away, ashamed. "Good boy." The Alpha smirked, removing his omega's clothes, relevealing his erection and wet, welcoming ass. Bill grinned, using some of the plentiful slick to slip in two finger, earning a low whine from the needy omega. He slowly began thrusting, Dipper gritted his teeth "B-Bill... I-I Ah- need more~" "You're a thirsty little sapling," Bill chuckled, adding a third finger and stretching him out. The omega groaned, moving his hips to Bill's fingers. He felt ashamed about how little time it took for him to submit, but his heat was becoming unbearable. Bill withdrew his fingers, making Dipper whine from the temporary emptiness. "Don't worry my little pinetree~" he chuckled, hastily undoing his trousers. Dipper's eyes widened at the blondes member, causing a new wave of slick to leak. "I-I don't want to..." He choked. "Pffft, your basically begging me!" "I can t-take care of t-this myself... W-what about protection?!" Dipper panicked. "Hah! One stray fuck Isn't gonna get anyone pregnant!" Bill scoffed, positioning himself at Dipper's entrance. He held back a sob, but then let out a loud moan as his alpha thrust deep into his needy hole. The blonde groaned "Mmmm~ Pinetree, you're so tight!" He said nibbling his mate's bite mark.

The omega arched his back and followed Bill's movements to match his quickening pace. Dipper moaned as Bill pounded his prostate, getting closer each time. With a feral growl and a bite to Dipper's sensitive collar bone, he felt the blonde twitch and spurt inside, that alone sent Dipper over the edge as he came hard, screaming his alpha's name. Dipper collapsed onto the cool linen floor and sobbed, disgusted at how he'd let this happen to himself. Bill sighed contently and stood up, buttoning up his trousers. "We should do this again sometime, goodnight my love~" he smirked, walking off upstairs. Dipper dry heaved and crawled to quickly redress himself. Shaking, he curled up on the sofa and drifted off into a fitful sleep.


	2. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill feels the guilt and tries to apologise but Dipper's just trying to com to terms with what happened that night...

Dipper stared at the ceiling, numb and reminiscing about the outgoing, flirty, drives-you-crazy alpha he used to be. The Bill he fell in love with. He heard movement above, travelling towards the stairs. The omega felt his heart rate quicken and struggled to take even breaths as the alpha entered the room. The blonde grinned lazily, "heya Pinetree," Dipper drew his knees too his chest. "Please, just leave me alone..." Bills face fell.

"I knew that wouldn't work..." He said grimly. Silent tension filled the room. He sighed sadly, Dipper flinched as he felt Bill not even a meter away. "I'm sorry... It's just, I was so worried. And I smelt that you were in heat a-and... No...What I did was disgusting, I can't even begin to tell you how-" "It's... Ok," Dipper whispered. He knew it was a complete lie, but seeing how much Bill regretted it, made him want to forgive him, but he knew it wouldn't be that easy. "No, it's not ok. But I-I'll try make it up to you..." The blonde mumbled sadly. Dipper gave him a small, slither of a smile. There was still a bit of the alpha he loved inside. Over the next week, Bill had been more then kind, taking him out to bars, buying him his favourite foods and being respectful of his personal space.

One night, as they were watching some cheesey romance film, Dipper tentively rested his head on Bill's lap. The blonde took another long swig from his bottle of vodka. "Stop!" He mumbled, pushing the brunette away. "Y-you'll just leave me... Like th-the others!" He slurred. Dipper sent a worried glance. "What are you talking about, where's this coming from?" "Coz I'm a horrible excuse for an A-alpha!" "Hey, c'mon Bill," he laughed nervously, "I-I know you didn't mean last week to happen but I wouldn't leave you," "Shut it!!" Bill slurred angrily, staggering to his feet. "You full of BULLSHIT!" He brought the bottle of vodka down towards his mate. Luckily the omega dodged and shielded his face, but still got some glass in his arm. "H-hey Bill y-you need to c-calm down..." The omega stuttered. "ShUtthfuckup..." He mumbled, throwing a punch at the brunetes jaw, then stumbling back to pass out on the couch.

Dipper sat against the wall, clutching his cheek, tears pooling in his eyes. Did he really think it would get any better? Did he really think that Bill wouldn't hurt him again? He stifled a sob, terrorfied of waking Bill, and crept upstairs into the bathroom. Taking a pair of tweezers, he hissed as he managed to pull out most of the glass. After rinsing his arm and bandaging it, he went into "their" room. Taking a deep breath, the omega grabbed his leather rucksack and started stuffing it with his belongings. He'd made up his mind, Dipper was going back to Gravity Falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this was quite a bit shorter then the first chapter but I hope you liked it. The last chapter's on its way! :)


	3. Calling for help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper escapes from Bill back to his childhood summer home, Gravity Falls. His family and friends at the shack try to help him through the aftermath of Bill's abuse, but can Dipper ever truly escape Bill?

618 GRAVITY FALLS  
Dipper boarded the bus, ignoring the worried glances some passengers were giving him. He pulled up his hoodie to try and hide the large, purpleing bruise and stared out into the city at night. Bright lights flashing by eventually diminishing as the vehicle traveled further into the middle of nowhere. Dipper must've fallen fallen asleep because when he opened his eyes he was the last passenger and the sky was a light peachy orange. "Last stop, Gravity Falls!" The driver called. The brunette yawned, slinging his rucksack over his shoulder, and groggily stepping off the bus. He walked up the beaten track to the Mystery Shack, smiling sadly and reminiscing the happy summers he had as a child. He knocked on the worn old door, it was Stan. "Oh hey kid! I wasn't expecting you so... Soon," Dipper rested his head on Stan's chest and sobbed, going limp in his Grunkle's hold. "Woah... Um, I think you better come inside..." He said gently, patting the brunette's heaving shoulders. Stan sat him down on the couch and glanced worriedely at his nephew's bruised jaw. "H-how'd you get that, Dipper?" He asked tentively. He wasn't sure he wanted to know... A couple of tears fell, "Hey... Hey, no need to cry. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to!" He hushed, "how about I get you some hot coca, eh?" He smiled sadly. "That'd be nice..." Dipper croaked.

~~~~~

Stan put the kettle on and called back up.  
"Hey Mabel, it's me, Stan." He said grimly.  
"Oh hey Grunkle Stan!" Mabel said cheerfully "hey what's with the gloom my Grumps!" She joked. Stan chukled a little, Mabel always knew how to brighten up even the darkest situations.  
"It's Dipper-"  
"Oh has he already came to visit? I wonder how he and his alpha is!" She cut off excitedly.  
"....."  
"Grunkle Stan?"  
"... It's Dipper, he's um not doing well... I don't know what happened but... I've barely got a word outta him..." He said sadly.  
"I'll be there In 10!"  
"But it takes thirt-"  
*bleep*

~~~~~

Barley ten minutes later a loud knock rapped on the door. Mabel burst through the door breathing heavily. "Where's Dipper?!"  
"He's in the living room but... How did you get here so fast?"  
"I may or may not have been caught speeding on multiple cameras buuuut I'll deal with them later!" She smiled sheepishly.  
"That's my girl!" Stan called proudly.  
Dipper sat starring blankly, sipping his hot chocolate mechanically. "Bro!" Mabel beamed plopping herself next to her twin. Dipper flinched before realising it was Mabel, relaxing a little. Her face fell when she noticed the large purple bruise. "Did he...?" She asked gentley. "... Yeah, h-he did." Dipper whispered. Mabel look horrified. "That bastard!" Stan growled. The brunette buried his head into Mabel's pink, fluffy sweater. In hailing her cinimmon-spicey scent. It was comforting. She wrapped her arms around her twin but he hissed withdrew his arm. She carefully lifted his hoodie sleeve to reveal a bloodied bandage. "This too?" She breathed. He nodded sadly. Stan let out a threatening growl. "I'll kill that son of a bitch!" "Grunkle Stan, stop! You're scaring him!" Mabel hissed. Stan looked over concerned to see Dipper shaking and sobbing into his sisters sweater. Stan's expression softened. "I'm sorry Dipper, don't worry I won't do it again," he said, gently sitting down. "Sorry," the Omega sniffled. "I-It just brings back a... Bad memory,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what, there's gonna be a 4th chapter! I'm so happy that people are actually reading my story! Thank you everyone!  
> P.S chap 4 WILL be the last one.


	4. How did we get to this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is slowly recovering with the support of his friends and family at the shack, but Ford comes across something... Worrying...when doing a medical exam of him.

Hands touching. Alpha's growl. Bottle shattering. Hands touching. Alpha's growl. Bottle shattering. Hands touch-

Dipper woke with a jolt in cold sweat. Breathing ragged, he searched his surroundings. Oh, that's right... He was at the shack. He looked across the room and let out a relieved sigh. Mabel was sleeping soundly in the opposite bed. It was 5:03. He knew he wouldn't be getting back to sleep so that was atleast a semi-decent time to wake up...  
A sudden wave of nausea hit him and had to get to the bathroom quick. That nightmare must've really shaken him... As Dipper settled down on the sofa to watch something, he heard the creak of the vending machine opening. It was Ford. "Oh hey Dipper..." Ford said awkwardly "Stan told me about your um situation... how are you er... Holding up?" He asked anxiously shifting from one foot to another. "I'm better then I was..." Dipper smiled weakly. "Ah, that good to know... Well I'll be going to bed now," Ford chuckled timidly, heading down the hallway. "Night Grunkle Ford,"  
"Night Dipper!" He called.

Mabel came down at around 8:00 to find her brother huddled in a blanket binge watching some anime. "Mornin' Bro!" She said cheerfully. "Oh, heya Mabes..." He said quietly, too absorbed in the world of Death Note and KIRA'S plans to acknowledge anyone else. "What'd you want for breakfast?" "Mmmm whatever's easier..." "Pancakes it is then!" Mabel chirped. "So how long've you been up?" "Since 5," he mumbled, still fixated on the screen. "Seriously? Well if you ever wake up that early again wake me up Too!" She huffed, good naturedly. The male twin grinned, getting up to the table. "Ugh, backs sore," he groaned. "Probably coz you've been sitting awkwardly for the last 3 hours!" She scolded playfully. "But hey, your pancakes got extra edible glitter!" She grinned, setting down his sparkling plate. He smiled a little, taking a bite, it was way too sugary but he didn't mind. It reminded him of when he was 12, their first summer here when Mabel cooked up crazy, sugar filled treats. Stan yawned as he shuffled into the kitchen, slumping into a chair. "Mornin' kids," he grumbled, taking a stack of Mabel's sparkly breakfast. Ford popped his head round the kitchen entrance, "Morning Stan, Mabel. Dipper do you think you could come to the lab, I just want to do a quick medical analysis." He said, nervously adjusting his glasses. "Sure."

Dipper laid down on the makeshift examination table. At first Ford gave him an external examination: checking his reflexes and eye coordination, feeling for any obvious lumps or breaks and cleaning/changing his lacerated arm. Next was the internal. "Now, I'll use this device," he gestured to what looked like a cashier's price scanner "to do a body ultra scan, it'll basically scan you're entire body to make sure there is no internal bleeding..." Ford explained. "Ok..." Dipper said, fidgeting nervously. Ford smiled gently, "Don't worry it won't hurt," he reassured, starting up the machine. Soon the readings came up on Ford's screen. The beta studied the results but stopped and looked puzzled. "Dipper... The readings, they say... They say that you're... Pregnant!" He exclaimed, glancing worriedly at his nephew. Dipper paled, cold dread rose up through his body. He felt sick. "I-I'm preg...nant?" He asked weakly. The omega took a strangled breath and started hyperventilating. "I-I can't be!" He sobbed, snatching the copy. A black and white profile of his stomach, and a grey mass. Barely distinguishable, but defiantly a forming embryo. "Dipper I'm s-" Ford started. "No... I. I need a moment... Alone please," the brunette choked out, Ford nodded sadly and left the basement for the moment. Tears pooled and dripped down his face, heaving strangled sobs escaped the omega as he curled up clutching the ultra-scan. Why why why?! Why did this happen to him? And now he doesn't even have an alpha to support him! How could Bill do this to him?! How could he bring up a child as a single omega?

Eventually he made his way upstairs to try and break the news. He sat at the table, surrounded by his family and friends at the shack with the ultra scan in the middle. "Oh, wow bro! This is great, right?" Mabel asked tentivly. "Yeah, congratulations Dip!" Wendy smiled apprehensively. Dipper sniffled, a few drips fell to the table "I-I... didn't want t-to," he choked out, looking up with tears streaming down his face. Mabel looked at her beloved twin, horrified. "Bro I-I..." She sobbed, wrapping her arms around him. Waves of anger came from Stan and an infuriated Wendy but they quickly surpressed it to try and console Dipper. Everyone came in for a group hug. Warm, comforting, familiar scents flooded the brunnete finally breaking him down. The omega let out a wavering howl of all the pain he'd been bottleing up, breaking out into loud sobs that wraked his body, collapsing into his pack's embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry the feels hit hard :(  
> Ok I have an idea for another chapter but I'm afraid  
> 1) it'd make this chapter too packed and long.  
> 2) it'd make the story full of too much drama.  
> So should I leave it like this? (Although it could do with some more closure) or have a bonus chapter which would've originally been in chapter 4??  
> Please comment your opnions!! Xx


	5. Breaking the bond.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is currently trying to come to terms with the possibility of being a single omega raising a pup. Can things get any worse?

Mabel smiled sadly as she draped the blanket over the exhausted omega. A protective growl rose, she'll make Bill regret the day he ever laid eyes on her brother!

Dipper sat smothered in blankets, sipping a calming hot chocolate as he once again binge watched another anime. It was Sunday, everyone's day off. Stan and Mabel had gone shopping for groceries but knowing what Mabel's like in town they'll be gone for at least another hour. Most people would probably feel quite lonely, but it was peaceful for dipper to have a break from everyone else. He heard the front door open, wriggling out of his blanket cocoon the brunette made his way to the door.

The mug shattered as it fell to the floor. Dipper stood, frozen in fear because there standing in the door way was his alpha. Bill Cipher. Bolting upstairs, he slammed his bedroom door and jammed it shut with a chair. "W-wait I just want to talk!" Bill called from the other side. Dipper let out a choked whimper, "please... Just leave me alone! What do you want?!" He heard a sigh from behind the door. "Don't worry, I don't want to hurt you... I just need to talk!" The blonde said gently. "No no no! Go away! Go Away! I never want to see you again!!" Dipper screeched, curling into a ball as if to try and disappear. "Dipper... Please... Just open the door," the alpha pleaded, sliding down the door to sit.

"I never wanted to hurt you," the blonde confessed, "I don't even know what happened... All I know is that I need you," he said sadly. Dipper's sobs faded to sniffles as he shifted to lean against the door. "I-it's just how c-can I t-trust you?" He asked shakily. The blonde's heart twisted. "What have I done to you..." He whispered. Suddenly an overpowering scent of two FURIOUS alpha's reached Bill's senses. Shit. "Bill FUCKING Cipher!!" Stan roared, charging up the stairs to grab the blondes throat. Mabel came soon after, sending a glare that could make even some of the most feared alpha's back down.

"How dare you come here after what you did?!" Mabel growled as Stan proceeded to choke the opposing alpha. "Stop." A voice whimpered from the other side of the door "please, don't fight. Not over me, Bill or anyone!" Stan growled, begrudgingly tossing Bill to the floor "I'd probably kill you son of a bitch if he hadn't stopped me!" He spat. "He just wants to talk... Can we have a moment please?" Dipper asked weakly. "Of course Bro, just yell if he tries anything and we'll beat the crap outta him!" Mabel smiled softly, leading the still fuming Grunkle Stan downstairs.

Dipper removed the chair and let Bill in. The brunette drew his knees to his chest and peered up at the alpha across the room. "Dipper I just wanted to say that I'm so s-"  
"You got me pregnant..." Dipper croaked, feeling tears pricking his eyes.  
"I-I what?!... Dipper... I can't b-believe..." The alpha exclaimed, disgusted at himself. "You probably hate me... I-I-" the omega wrapped his arms around the blonde. "Pine...tree?"  
"I forgive you Bill." The older male slumped in the embrace. "Y-you forgive me?" He echoed weakly. For the first time in a years, Bill felt a tear drop down his cheek. "Why?"  
"Oh, don't get me wrong. I never want to see you again." The brunette said coldly. "Even if I forgive you and you act like a changed man I will NEVER let my Pup be at risk because of YOUR outbursts!" The omega glared. "So, William Cipher... Get out of my sight," he growled.

The blonde nodded. What did he expect? To be welcomed back after abusing his omega? Obviously it wouldn't be that easy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There. Finally done. This story was way longer then originally planned! But hopefully you guys liked it! :)
> 
> I am THINKING of a sequel? It's not official so it might not happen and it won't be out for a shile. But basically it'd be about Dipper raising a pup as a single Omega (which is frowned on in this A/B/O universe). Comment if you think this would be a good idea?
> 
> Anyway, thanks so much to anyone who read this! I honestly didn't think this get so many hits!! Thank you!  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a one shot but I have a few ideas for maybe an extra chapter or two for the aftermath. Please comment your opinion!


End file.
